


YOU!!!

by ericsonclan



Series: Fantasy Hijinks AU [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Louis sees the halfling that stole his and friends' belongings and gives chase.
Relationships: Louis & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Fantasy Hijinks AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797862
Kudos: 3





	YOU!!!

**Author's Note:**

> (by Laura)

After the events at the Howe’s Warehouse, the group had decided to continue on together as they headed toward the nearest city: Geldenburg. Mitch had insisted that he was only going along in search of his next quest. The others simply nodded at his words, saying they were glad to have him along for however long he wanted to stay. With her work in the current town done, Prisha decided to tag along with them as well. They made quite a sight on their journey: three halflings riding a warg as a half-orc walked alongside, two humans and a wood elf following closely behind while a very excitable goblin served as the caboose, frolicking happily with a bat seated precariously atop his head.

When they entered the city, the halflings and Brody were in awe of their surroundings. Their first town had been the biggest community they’d ever seen. A city? The sheer size of the architecture blew their minds. Marlon didn’t frequent cities often but was familiar enough to know where things were. He shared Prisha and Mitch’s amusement as they watched the newbies gape at every new thing that crossed their paths. Willy seemed blissfully ignorant of his new surroundings, taking a turn on Rosie’s back with Louis and Omar and gleefully chatting with them as Violet strode briskly to keep pace with her taller companions.

They decided to head to the town square first. It was the best place to find inspiration on potential quests. After that they would attempt to find an inn willing to house wargs and goblins and plan for their next adventure. The streets were bustling as they made their way through them, absolutely packed with vendors, shoppers, children and other people from all walks of life. Everyone seemed happy enough until suddenly Louis let out an enormous gasp. He thrust out his finger, eyes large as he pointed in the direction of the being that had inspired such shock.

Everyone turned to see a halfling girl standing in the middle of the square with a young human boy who though young already surpassed her in height. They seemed to be intently focused on their own discussion, their backs turned to the group.

“YOU!!!” Louis bellowed, leaping off of Rosie’s back. “Give us back our stuff!”

The halfling and the human turned around at his words. The girl’s eyes widened in recognition before she grabbed the child’s hand and took off at a dead sprint in the opposite direction.

“You won’t get away from us this time!” Louis cried, continuing to pursue them despite the crowd that towered before him.

“Louis, wait!” Violet shouted, running after him. “They’re not worth it!”

Brody’s face was taut with concern. “Guys, be careful!” She tried to catch up with the halflings, but her larger size denied her the maneuverability the little folk possessed. She and the rest of the group struggled to push forward as they helplessly watched the halflings flit in and out of the crowd, getting further and further away. The halfling girl and human child weren’t much farther ahead. A confrontation was imminent.

Louis could hear Violet calling out behind him, but he was too angry to stop. Against all odds, he’d crossed paths with the halfling girl who had so greatly wronged them. He wasn’t going to let her get away without delivering the sweet taste of little folk justice; she would pay for tarnishing the halfling name!

Just ahead of him, he could see her turn her head to glance back and he relished her horror when she realized how close he’d gotten. She tugged on the child’s arm before abruptly swerving to the left, trying to throw him off their trail. Louis dug his heels in as he matched their turn. He wouldn’t let them slip away, no matter the cost. The chase spun away from the marketplace and down a narrow back alley. This one wasn’t a dead end though. He would have to catch up to them before the alley opened up into a new street and the pair slipped away without a trace. Louis’ legs burned as he forced them to move even faster. He was closing in on them!

“Lou, look out!”

Louis felt an arm tugging roughly on the collar of his shirt before he tumbled backwards, narrowly avoiding the horse drawn carriage that was passing the alley just as the four of them ran out. 

He looked behind him. Violet gasped for air, glaring at him in annoyance. She had just saved his life. But what of the lives of the halfling girl and the child?

His eyes shot around, watching in horror as the horse reared up in shock, its massive hooves beginning their steady descent down towards the hapless pair cowered in fear, the girl trying to shield the child with her own body. Without thinking, Louis threw himself forward, knocking both of them out of the way. The collision had him tumbling headlong behind them, his own head barely missing the beast’s hooves as they hit the pavement.

The door of the carriage burst open and a very angry, very well-dressed man came out. “How dare you!” he shrieked, waving his hands dramatically. “You could have gotten me killed! Guards! 

Guards!” His eyes met Louis’ as he strode forward, his face red with rage.

“No!” Violet cried, jumping in front of Louis and spreading her arms protectively. She let out an angry squeak though when she was picked up by her collar and turned around to face an unimpressed guard.

“These the ones that were troubling you, sir?” he asked, holding Louis up with his other hand. Another guard had the halfling girl held fast. The child had disappeared into the crowd.

“That’s them,” the carriage owner answered with an angry sniff. “Take them away and make sure I never see their filthy faces again!”

The group had separated into pairs in order to increase their chances of finding Louis and Violet. Prisha and Brody turned the corner just in time to see that Louis and Violet had caught up to the thieves, and things had gone just as badly as they feared. They were both being carried away in shackles by guards who ignored their panicked protests, the halfling girl in a similar state of distress.

“Shit,” Brody whispered. “Shit, shit, shit!”

“We’ll get them back,” Prisha said, placing an arm upon Brody’s shoulder. “All we need to do is find a way in,”


End file.
